Bleach depression
by Ningi256
Summary: Ichigo and Becca have a normal friendship until something bad happens to rukia...How will this friendship cope...Find out in this story... DUH . Dedicated to Fuku-taichou CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP! Please R&R : this is my first story!
1. Time to kick butt

_As she placed her hand on her sword her pulse rose. Her mind was intent on finding her sword's name. As she drew into the dream she saw her swords figure. She was tall and slender; her long grey hair was tied in a ponytail reaching past her waist. She walked up to the girl._

"_Are you the one who will wield me?" she questioned_

"_Yes I am" said the girl_

"_My name is tornado" said the woman_

"_I hope we will be a good team" smiled the girl_

As the girl stared into space, a hand was waving in front of her face.

"Becca, Becca are you there?" asked a boy.

He was quite tall with orange spiky hair. He stared at the girl's blank face.

"DAMNIT BECCA!!" he yelled

"Huh what's going on?" asked Becca

"Well, you've been staring into space for over an hour now and it's almost time to go home Idiot!" said the boy. They sat in silence for a few seconds when the girl said something.

"Strawberry" she said

"Yeah what?" answered Ichigo

"When are we going back to soul society?" asked Becca

"Dunno… why?" replied Ichigo

"Just wondering"

"Longing to see our boyfriend Toshiro again are we?" taunted Ichigo laughing. His laugh was cut short by the girl smashing a book against his head.

"Whoa! that hurt…NOT" said Ichigo sarcastically

"FINE, shall I hit you again?"

"NO!! because I'll kick you're skinny butt" yelled Ichigo

"Come on then! Let's see what you can do!" shouted Becca

Just as they began to fight the bell rang.

"Wait till we get home Twig, I'll squish you" Ichigo yelled

"In your dreams strawberry" Becca shouted back

"Oi" a voice called out

Becca and Ichigo both turned round to see a very small pixie like girl with raven coloured hair standing behind them.

"Rukia Whats up?" asked Ichigo

"Well, we have a mission and you two could stop arguing about whether Becca likes captain Hitsugaya we could be done already!!" yelled Rukia

"I SO do not like Toshiro!" Becca said

"You do" muttered Ichigo

"NO I DO NOT!!" shouted Becca suddenly towering above him, eyes glowing red. Ichigo swallowed he was going to have a hard time getting out of this. Just then a hand reached out smacking both Becca and Ichigo onto the floor.

"GET ON WITH IT!!" Rukia growled

"okay" said Becca and Ichigo both now terrified of what Rukia might do. They flew out of their bodies and landed on the path.

"lets go" said Ichigo. Becca and Ichigo ran down the road with Rukia not far behind.

"time to kick butt" muttered Ichigo

"Cut up the sky Tornado!!" Becca cried

"Oooh snazzy phrase" smirked Ichigo

"Shut up and get on with it" barked Rukia

The sound of the hollow the hollow was all that could be heard, its screams echoed round the town.

"Never mess with Tornado strawberry!" said Becca

"Great name for a loser" Ichigo muttered

"The name includes you, bozo" replied Becca

"DAMNIT" said Ichigo

They walked home side by side, as they reached becca's house Ichigo stopped walking. A vacant look spread across his face.

"Helloo, Ichigo, Helloo" said Becca

"Huh?" questioned Ichigo

"What's wrong, strawberry" asked Becca

"Thinking…"he answered

"Ooh tha…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ichigo had grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. Becca pulled back looking stunned and confused.

"Whoa cowboy! What was that?!" she gasped taking a step back

"Dunno"

"DUNNO?! DUNNO?! You just kissed me! Any particular reason or did you just want to see how I would react"

Becca stared at Ichigo.

"Becca will you go out with me?" Ichigo asked

"Well, how can I put it ……….. NO!" Becca said

"What, why?" questioned Ichigo

"Because, you're my friend right, and it would mean that …RUKIA…would…be…upset" said Becca

"Why she doesn't like me!" said Ichigo

"Ah but you don't know that, do you!" said Becca

"Prove it then, give me some proof that Rukia likes me, plus you can't say she told you that she does, you have to record her saying it" explained Ichigo

"Okay but you can't ever ask me out again, understand?" Said Becca

"Fine I will never ever in time or space, ask you out again" replied Ichigo

"Awesome strawberry!!"

"OI I am not a strawberry!!" yelled Ichigo.


	2. True love to be

"Ichigo, can you like go away for a minute" Becca asked turning to face him

"Yeah, why?" asked Ichigo

"I want to talk to Rukia… ALONE" Becca emphasised the alone part. Ichigo turned and started to walk away from the pair. Becca turned to face Rukia with an evil smile on her face.

"So… Rukia, do you perchance like Ichigo" asked Becca. Rukia jumped, she turned to look Becca in the eyes.

"WHAT!!, why the hell would you ask that" Rukia yelled

"Just wondering" said Becca trying to be aloof.

"Don't think such things Rebecca" said Rukia

"So anyway… you're sure you don't like him?" Becca questioned

"No Rebecca I do not like Ichigo, he is just a friend." She said turning to walk away

"Rukia, I'm sorry wait for me" said Becca running to keep up with Rukia

"Have you changed your mind yet?" asked Becca taking several steps back, just in case Rukia got pissed at her.

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING I DO LIKE ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled

"What you do?" asked Becca stunned by Rukia's answer

"N…n…n…o I don't like him" stuttered Rukia also stunned by her answer

"Well you obviously do, you said so… and I just recorded you saying that" Becca said pressing a button on her phone. The phone started beeping

"Oh look the recording I just recorded was sent to Ichigo… woops" said Becca putting her phone back in her pocket

"GIVE THAT TO ME" yelled Rukia

"Sorry Rukia no can do its already sent" said Becca smiling

"You idiot, why did you do that to me" said Rukia now having to lean on a lamppost due to her anger.

"Because you and Ichigo are perfect for each other" said Becca

"I hate you sometimes" muttered Rukia darkly

"At least he likes you too…Woops said too much there" said Becca

"He likes me too?" exclaimed Rukia

"Duh was it not obvious, they way he looked at you all the time, they way he talked when you asked him a question, love at first sight" Becca sighed her mission was complete.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream, Becca looked at Rukia.

"what should we do?" she asked…………….


End file.
